User blog:Panzysoldat/PE Proposal - Professor Solomon
I don't know how many people will know of this guy, but let's see how this goes. Professor Solomon What is the Work? Urban Legends: Final Cut is a 2000 American slasher film directed by John Ottman. It is the sequel to the 1998 slasher film Urban Legend. The movie takes place at Alpine University, a film school where student filmmaker Amy Mayfield is making a project movie about urban legends. Meanwhile, Amy and her friends are targeted by a masked serial killer that uses urban legends as a modus operandi. Who is He? Professor Solomon is Amy's teacher and the main antagonist of the movie. When Solomon was a student at Alpine University, Amy's father chose another student's movie over his. The decision cost him a career as a director and instead of directing, he got stuck teaching at the school. Years later, he saw an opportunity for revenge and a chance for fame. What has he Done? *When one of his students (Travis Stark) made a film for a thesis project, Solomon pocketed the film and attached the credits strip to another student's (Toby Belcher) project film. Solomon planned to pass Travis's film off as his own so he could go on to be a famous director. But, before he could do that, he needed to cover his tracks. Luckily for him, Amy was the perfect solution. He'd kill anyone that worked on Travis's film and frame Amy for the murders. *At a bar, Solomon, dressed in a fencing mask and hooded leather trench coat, kidnaps Travis's girlfriend Lisa. When Lisa wakes up, she's in a bathtub of ice and finds out that one of her kidneys is missing. Solomon is in the kitchen, washing off his tools when he hears Lisa slip on an ice cube. He runs at her, but Lisa blocks the door with a bookshelf and tries to climb at the window. Solomon gets through the blockade and tries to pull her back in the window. When she fights him, he digs at her wound and when her head is in line with the window, he closes it and decapitates her. Afterwards, he feeds her kidney to a German Shepard outside. *While searching for her keys in the studio, Sandra is attacked by Solomon who films as he stabs her to death with a scalpel/straight razor/screwdriver. *Later Amy and friends are watching a film reel of Sandra's bad acting, when the tape of Solomon stabbing her plays. The students all think it's for show. *Solomon gave Travis a C- for his thesis film and Travis is noticeably depressed about this fact. So, he uses the opportunity to kill Travis by shooting him in the mouth, making it look like a suicide. *During a recording of a screaming scene, Solomon beats Simon Jabuscko to death with a heavy lens and then drags his body away. *Amy borrows a security tape of the courtyard from the security office. She watches Simon's murder, but before she can report it to the security guard, Solomon pops up wearing a mask over his other mask. He taunts Amy behind the glass and then chases her to the docks where she trips into the water and leaves the tape on the dock. Solomon picks up the tape, but he stands on the grate of the tunnel that Amy is hiding in. He notices her, but steps off the grate and doesn't follow her into the tunnel. *When Amy tries to make a theme park ride into a set for her film, Solomon disguises himself as one of the animatronic miners and emerges during a test run. He hits Stanley Washington in the head with a prop pickaxe and then electrocutes a rail that Stanley is holding onto, frying him. *After killing Stan, Solomon kills Dirk Reynolds by pushing him into a control box which electrocutes him. *Once Amy comes through and sees the bodies, she tries to hide from Solomon, but ends up alerting him. She runs out a back exit, but Solomon grabs her leg through the stairs. However, Solomon doesn't kill her and instead lets her go. *Solomon lures Vanessa to the Bell Tower, by writing a letter pretending to be Amy and confessing that she loves her. Amy explains that it wasn't her and the two get chased by Solomon up into the bell chamber. They hide in a closet, but Solomon finds them, grabs Vanessa, and locks Amy in the closet with the rotting corpses of Sandra and Simon. While Amy is locked in the closet, Solomon hangs Vanessa on the bell. *After being convinced that Toby Belcher is the killer, Amy and Trevor (Travis Stark's twin brother) tie him up and call Professor Solomon to sort it out. Toby reveals that he didn't work on Travis's film and only got credit because Travis let him. Solomon pulls out a gun, shoots Toby and holds Amy and Trevor at gunpoint. Luckily, another student named Graham is watching and his phone goes off and distracts Solomon and Trevor is able to punch him. Amy runs for cover, but Solomon threatens to kill Trevor and forces Amy to come out from hiding. Solomon walks Trevor into a graveyard set and he explains his motives, which allows Graham to hit him with a chair from behind. But the chair is a prop and doesn't knock Solomon down. Eventually, Reese, the security guard shows up and tries to straighten things out, but Solomon punches her in the face. Reese strikes back and Trevor tackles Solomon into a gun rack where Reese's gun gets mixed in with prop guns. Amy, Trevor, and Solomon all try to find the right gun, but Amy is able to find it first, recognizing the gold on the stock. Solomon tries to go for one last attack, but Amy shoots him and knocks him out. *In the ending, Solomon survives being shot and is committed to a mental hospital where Brenda Bates shows up as his nurse. Heinous Standard Despite the loose relation, this does take place in the same universe as the first Urban Legend and even the third, Urban Legends: Bloody Mary. So, we do have three villains to compare Solomon, too. Brenda Bates, the main antagonist of Urban Legend killed 9 people and a dog, But, Brenda is seen as tragic as her motive for revenge was because she lost her boyfriend in a traffic accident that was caused by Natalie and Michelle. Also, she clearly loved her boyfriend as she cries when she talks about his traffic accident. Brenda's Villainous Acts *Decapitates Michelle Mancini with an axe. *Wraps a rope around Damon Brooks's neck and ties the other end of the rope to the car bumper, so when Natalie floors it to escape, he's hung up in a tree. After the car is stopped, Damon's body falls on the windshield. *Strangles Natalie's roommate and slits her wrists. Also leaves "Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Light?" written with blood on the wall. *Hides under the school dean's car and slashes his ankles, puts the car in drive and the dean is run over by a car and impaled on traffic spikes. *Kills Professor Wexler off-screen and hides him in the back of Paul's jeep. *Cooks Parker Riley's dog in a microwave. *Shoves a funnel down Parker Riley's throat and force feeds him poprocks and drain purge. *Kills an employee at the radio station. *Hacked Sasha Thomas with an axe. *Chased Natalie and The Janitor in Paul's jeep and made them crash. *Cut Natalie with a scalpel and tried to remove her kidney. *Nearly killed a cop with a pistol. *Tried to decapitate Natalie with an axe. Mary Banner is the titular antagonist of the 2005 horror film Urban Legends: Bloody Mary. She is the vengeful spirit of a teenage girl who was murdered and hidden by her homecoming date in 1969. In 1969 at a Homecoming dance, her date and 2 of his friends spiked their drinks and tried to abduct Mary and her 2 friends. Mary fought back and her date chased her into a storage room, where in a fit of rage, he struck her and she fell and hit her head on a desk. Afterwards her date hid her body in a storage trunk, where she suffocated and was never found. 30 years later, her date's stepdaughter had a similar experience where three jocks abducted her and her two friends and left them in an old sawmill. The three girls were fine, but the "prank" awakens the spirit of Mary Banner who murders the three jocks and a girl who was an accessory to the "prank." Mary also tries to contact her living friend, Grace Taylor and her date's stepdaughter Samantha Owens to find her body, bury it, and reveal the truth. Mary's Villainous Acts *Trapped Roger Dory in a tanning bed. *Made Heather Thompson hallucinate and rip her face off. *Turned on an electric fence while Tom Higgins was peeing on it. *Gutted and hung Buck Jacoby's dog. *Stabbed Buck Jacoby to death with a broken bottle. *Scared William Owens to death. William "Willy" Owens is the hidden antagonist of Urban Legends: Bloody Mary. He was the short-tempered boyfriend that murdered Mary in 1969. He and his friends tried to abduct their Homecoming dates as some sort of "prank." But it went wrong and he ended up killing his date, Mary Banner. 30 years later, when his stepdaughter and stepson are compelled to find what happened to Mary Banner, he tries to keep the secret at all costs. Willy's Villainous Acts *Drugged and tried to abduct Mary Banner and her two friends. I don't care if it's a "prank," it's still assault and kidnapping/abduction. *Murdered Mary Banner and hid her body in a trunk. *Put a plastic bag over his stepson's head and murdered him. *Punched Grace Taylor. *Beat up his stepdaughter. *Tried to kill and bury his stepdaughter. Mitigating Factors *'But, he let Amy go, twice:' He didn't let Amy go to be honorable. The first time he did it was because he already had the tape. He didn't need to chase Amy anymore at that point. The second time was because he wasn't done killing and needed Amy to be his scapegoat. *'Comic Relief:' No. Solomon is taken quite seriously. He does have one kind of humorous line, but whether or not it detracts from his villainy, I'll let you decide. *'Freudian Excuse:' Nope. Having your film rejected is not a justifiable reason for killing your students or trying to plagiarize a student's project. *'Remorseful:' Nope. He even brags about killing Travis and Sandra. Verdict I'm leaning towards yes, but I'm gonna be on the fence for this one. On one hand, Solomon is probably the worst of the killers from the Urban Legend trilogy, character-wise. Brenda is more heinous given her large kill count and brutal methods. But, as I've said before, she is tragic and is capable of love. Can't say the same for Solomon. As for Mary and Willy; Mary's not only tragic, but also a necessary evil and Willy's evil doesn't stack up to Brenda's and Solomon's. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals